The Doktor
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} The Doktor is an unnamed character and antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is a member of Duel Academy. According to Sora Perse, he is one of the Professor's closest aides. He possesses the ability to brainwash individuals through the use of his " " cards. Design Appearance The Doktor is a tall and thin old man with sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white hair in a style reminiscent of Rex Goodwin. He wears a long dark grey coat with an orange brown center that is patterned with yellow lines, in addition to grey pants and black shoes. Abilities The Doktor has created Parasite Monsters which he can implant in other individuals. According to Sora, this gives him the ability to alter their hearts and minds, causing them to act as he wants them to. Personality The Doktor is ruthless, sadistic, and manipulative. He enjoys using his Parasite Monsters on people to force them to do what he wants, mainly by torturing his opponents by sending his brainwashed minions after them. If something goes wrong with his Parasite Monsters, the Doktor seeks ways to improve on them. Etymology His title "Doktor" is pronounced "Dokutoru" (ドクトル) in the original Japanese rather than "Dokutā" (ドクター), which indicates that his title is in German. Josef Mengele was a German doctor who worked for the Nazis, earning his nickname "Angel of Death". Mengele's life inspired works in different media, and the German Nazi doctor stereotype inspired different kinds of doctor characters, many of them being villainous like the Doktor. Biography History Not much is known about the Doktor, except that he is known as being in Leo Akaba's inner circle. At different points in time, he used his mind-controlling abilities on Rin, Lulu Obsidian, and Celina. Heartland City He was first mentioned by Sora to the Lancers as they traveled to Duel Academy. He revealed rumors about a high-ranking individual with the ability to alter people's hearts as the reason of why Celina betrayed them. The Doktor is seen in person next to Leo himself and learned that Zuzu Boyle was captured. Leo gloated that he had all the necessary pieces and that it was time for Yusho Sakaki to learn the truth, while the Doktor shuffled his Deck, drawing " " with glee. Through a monitor, he watched Apollo and Diana being defeated at the hands of Yugo and Kite Tenjo respectively, smiling. He witnessed the reunion between Yugo and Rin while staring at his drawn "Parasite Fusioner" with an evil smile. As he watched Yugo and Rin Duel each other, the Doktor asked Leo his thoughts about his Parasite Monsters being able to program their hosts into being loyal to him. Leo praised his skill but warned him about losing the girls, and the Doktor told him that they must have ways to defend themselves due to their value. He reassured him that his Parasite Monsters were perfect. He laughed when he heard Yugo trying to make Rin remember and commented that the Rin he knew was gone due to her fighting for Duel Academy by choice. He wondered what could Yugo do after being pushed back so far and noted that his Parasite Monsters are more stubborn than him. When Rin defeated Yugo, he congratulated her and called her back as the Professor was waiting for her. The Doktor watched Shay and Kite argue about Lulu's sanity and he wondered if the siblings' bond could break the Professor's will, while drawing "Parasite Fusioner" again. He was proud that his Parasite Monster seemed to control Lulu even through her bond with her sibling, but he was pleasantly surprised when Shay defeated Lulu. He found the resulting data interesting and he left to make room for improvements on his Parasite Monsters. He watched Lulu and Yuya running with Celina, laughing and stated he knew something like this would happen and was glad to place a Parasite Monster into a Duel Academy student in advance. He stated that the insects were drawn towards something and called Celina a queen. At some point he placed a Parasite monster into Zuzu, brainwashing her. He watched Lulu look for Kite, wondering should he proceed or not while laughing. When Yuya and Lulu were going to help Shay, the Doktor thought it was time for her to serve him and drew "Parasite Fusioner" again. When Shay arrived during Yuya and Lulu's Duel, the Doktor saw him as annoying disturbance and looked at Celina, making her go deal with it. He laughed when Celina tased Shay and joined the Duel, saying its time for Yuya to meet his maker. When Celina Fusion Summoned "Parasite Queen", he called it a success and that his genius created the ultimate parasite monster, telling them to rampage to their heart's content. When Yuya and Yuto said they were going to defeat the Doktor and save the girls, he dared them too if they defeat Lulu and Celina while evil chuckles. Duel Academy He saw one of his Parasite Monsters going inside Yuya's ear and was happy that he'll become one of his servants and held "Parasite Fusioner" in the air. But, he was surprised that Yuya resisted the control and wondered why. When Yuya Summoned " ", the Doktor commented that his ace monster finally appeared, but his Parasite Deck has yet to show everything off. He then appeared to Yuya through a monitor, telling him how terrifying his Parasite Deck is. He also told Yuya he'll never be able to meet Zuzu because he'll rot away, but showed him that Zuzu is already under his control. When Celina and Lulu returned with Yuya chasing after them, the Doktor introduced himself and trapped Yuya in a cage. He then told the Professor that Yuya has been secured and left with all four girls. Deck His Deck is unknown, with his only revealed card being " ". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters